Peanuts Motion Comics
Peanuts Motion Comics is a series of computer animated cartoon shorts based on storylines that appeared in the comic strip Peanuts during 1964. The characters Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Lucy van Pelt. Sally Brown, Violet, Patty, Shermy, "Pig-Pen" (one episode only), Frieda, 5, 3 and 4 (one episode only), Schroeder, Snoopy, and various unnamed birds appear in the shorts. The series premiered on iTunes in 2008, with the support of the Schulz estate. The first season consists of twenty cartoon shorts, paired into ten episodes and was released to DVD on March 9, 2010. Episodes *"Linus for President"/"The Election": Lucy convinces Linus to run for student body president and becomes his campaign manager. Linus picks Charlie Brown to be his running mate, but will a series of speeches by Linus seal the election? *"The Sore Arm"/"Independence Day": When Charlie Brown has trouble getting hitters out, Lucy and the team encourages him to stop pitching and get his arm looked at. School lets out and Charlie Brown and Snoopy prepare for a camping trip, while Linus wonders what Independence Day means. *"Eraserophagia"/"The Great Pumpkin": Charlie Brown is diagnosed with a condition from nibbling on too many erasers while Snoopy thinks about food. Linus prepares for the arrival of the Great Pumpkin while Lucy torments Charlie Brown yet again on a football field. *"A Fall Rain"/"Some Advice": During a huge rain storm, Snoopy tries to stop his doghouse from sinking during a flood. Both Charlie Brown and Linus want to find a way to be happier people. *"Ready to Pitch"/"Back on the Mound": When Charlie Brown stands down as pitcher because of his injury and becomes the Little League team's manager, he coaches Linus on how to pitch. Charlie Brown recovers from his injury and returns to pitch, while Lucy flirts with Schroeder during the baseball games. *"Dear Santa"/"I'm New at it": The first snow of winter arrives and Linus writes a letter to Santa Claus while Snoopy tries to keep his doghouse from being snowed under. Linus is trying to meditate for the first time because he is sad, and Charlie Brown and Lucy try to help in their own ways. *"Science Project"/"April Fool": Lucy uses Linus for a school project. Charlie Brown and Linus try to find their own courage. *"Crabby Little Girl"/"Mother's Day": Lucy asks everyone if she is a crabby person and gets honest answers, much to her chagrin. Lucy gives Linus orders from their mother, while Snoopy is in fear of getting his next rabies shot. *"All Your Faults"/"Services Rendered": Saying she wants to help him, Lucy provides Charlie Brown with a slide presentation of all his faults. Charlie Brown gets a bill from Lucy for her efforts to help him, while Snoopy promotes National Dog Week. *"The Good Brother"/"Valentine's Day": Linus gets frustrated with Lucy as she constantly gets the upper hand in their sibling quibbles. Charlie Brown is hoping the Little Red-Haired Girl he has a crush on gives him a Valentine's Day card. Voice cast *Alex Ferris as Charlie Brown *Michelle Creber as Lucy van Pelt *Claire Corlett as Sally Brown *Quinn Lord as Linus van Pelt *Jake D. Smith as Schroeder/Shermy *Taya Calicetto as Violet Gray *Leigh Bourke as Patty *Alison Cohen as Frieda *Daniel Davies as Snoopy Category:Home media Category:2008